The Last Revolver!
by Lavenz Aru
Summary: Eyeshield 21 Award September : Forgiveness! Gomen.. Sayonara, my love! Segalanya memang berbeda. SenaSuzu. RnR please...


"Santa.. Santa... Malam ini kado apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?"

"Kekekekek. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, _trigger_ sialan!"

"..."

**Disclaimer ****: **

**E****yeshield 21 (c) by Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata.**

**V****ocaloid "The Last Revolver" by Mothy**

**Written By Lavenz Aru**

**D****edicate to Eyeshield 21 Award September: Forgiveness!**

**Warning! **

**OOC. AU. Angst/Romance. Typo(s?).**

**P****air : SenaSuzu. 20 years old.**

**M****y second straight fic. Hohoho.**

**H****appy reading. RnR please..**

**Suzuna****'s POV**

Malam hari yang dingin. Musim dingin telah menampakkan sosoknya yang agung. Seluruh Jepang tertutup salju dan hawa mencekam terasa pilu di tulang. Orang-orang normal lainnya pasti lebih memilih bermanja-manja di pemanas atau bercengkerama dengan keluarga di ruang yang hangat dengan gelas-gelas yang terisi susu hangat serta makanan kecil sebagai pelengkapnya.

Lain halnya dengan Aku. Aku seorang diri berdiri sambil bersandar di sebuah pohon besar yang telah tertutup salju. Nafasku pun telah berubah warna menjadi putih. Dingin menusuk tulang ini tak kuhiraukan.

Aku tidak gila berdiri di cuaca ekstrim ini tanpa tujuan. Karena aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Ya. Seseorang yang sangat 'berharga' di mataku. Di tempat kenangan indah kita setahun yang lalu. Namun perlahan justru sekarang aku mengharapkan Ia tak datang hingga itu dapat membuatku berubah pikiran.

Oh terlambat! Dia datang dengan senyum terpasang di wajah lugunya! Dari luar memang semua orang mengira Ia sangat _shota_. Namun aku yang telah mengenalnya selama setahun ini, sangat tau jika Ia lebih romantis dibanding pangeran di manapun yang aku kenal.

"Suzuna-chan, sudah lama menunggu, ya? _Gomen, ne_..."

Kau mendekat. Terlambat! Semua telah terjadi. Dan aku harus mengambil resiko apapun yang harus aku tanggung. Maaf... Maafkan aku... Sena... Aku...

"Tidak, kok. Aku juga baru saja tiba."

Sena tau aku berbohong. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya sekilas. Kemudian melepas syal merahnya dan mengalungkannya pada leherku. Aku hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan kosong dan dingin.

Kumohon... Jangan memasang wajah itu. Wajah yang akan melemahkan tekadku yang susah payah aku bangun. Wajah _gentle _itu, yang telah membuatku berpikir jika itu akan menjadi milikku selamanya. Namun tidak untuk kini.

"Suzuna-chan?"

"..."

Dan aku mengangkat tanganku hingga sebatas bahu dan menatap matanya tajam. Sekilas Sena memberi ekspresi terkejut. Namun seolah memaklumi, Ia tersenyum. Aku menggigit bibirku. Dan suara besi beradu terdengar...

Sejak awal, semua tentang kita memang berbeda, Sena.

**Flash Back, Normal POV**

_**Spring**_

"Sedang apa di sini sendirian?"

Seorang pria berambut coklat dan berbola mata karamel dengan baju kemeja putih itu berjalan perlahan ke arah gadis berambut biru yang sedang bersandar di pohon sakura yang tengah mekar di musim semi. Gadis itu menoleh.

Gadis itu menatap sang pria dengan tatapan dingin. Seolah marah karena privasinya telah terganggu karena kehadirannya. Namun dengan perlahan, pria itu berdiri tepat di samping gadis itu dan mendekatkan tubuhnya.

"Aku Sena. Kobayakawa Sena. Salam kenal."

"Suzuna. Taki Suzuna."

Gadis bernama Suzuna itu menjawab dengan singkat. Berharap agar Sena segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk berkenalan lebih lanjut dan meninggalkannya seorang diri. Namun yang Suzuna dapat hanya senyum. Senyum hangat bersahabat.

"Suzuna? Nama yang indah."

Mata karamel Sena menatap mata biru Suzuna dalam. Meski berusaha sekuat apapun untuk tidak bereaksi, namun hatinya berkata lain. Wajah Suzuna samar merona karena malu. Ya, sesungguhnya Ia adalah seorang gadis biasa.

"K-Kamu bercanda, Sena. Jangan meledekku."

"Aku serius, Suzuna."

Suzuna membuang muka. Ia tak ingin suara debaran jantungnya sampai ke teling Sena. Tidak. Sena tidak boleh tau jika Suzuna merasakan hal aneh setiap pandangannya tertangkap bola mata karamel itu.

"_Nee_, bisa kita berbicara lebih lama lagi?"

Suzuna terdiam. Tampak raut bingung terpatri di wajahnya. Namun setelah sekian menit Sena dengan sabar menunggu jawaban Suzuna di malam yang hangat di musim semi ini, akhirnya Ia memuai hasilnya. Suzuna mengangguk pelan.

"Boleh saja..."

_**Summer**_

"Wah. Tumben kamu mengajakku ke festival musim panas, Sena."

Suzuna berlari kecil ke arah Sena yang telah menunggunya di pohon tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Sena melirik jam tangannya, pukul tujuh malam.

"Kamu tidak suka?"

"Suka. Sangat suka. Aku suka sekali festival."

"Aku tau itu. Maka dari itu, aku mengajakmu ke sini."

Sena mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tangan Suzuna dengan lembut. Kaget atas tindakan Sena, Suzuna dengan refleks menarik tangannya kembali.

"E-Eeh?"

"Kenapa? Ayo kita ke festival musim panas bersama."

Sena tersenyum. Ia kembali meraih tangan Suzuna dan melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat berlangsungnya festival, tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu tadi. Suzuna akhirnya hanya menurut saja meski Ia merasa detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Sesampainya mereka di tempat festival, Suzuna segera berlari kecil ke area makanan yang penuh dipadati pengunjung, melepaskan genggaman tangan Sena.

"Ah? Suzuna?"

Sena baru menyadari jika pegangan tangan Suzuna telah lepas. Dan kini Ia tak menemukan di mana sosok Suzuna di antara kerumunan pengunjung festival itu. Dengan sedikit panik, Sena masuk ke dalam kerumunan dan mencari satu-satunya sosok yang Ia kenal di sana.

"Suzuna!"

Hingga pukul delapan malam, Sena tak kunjung menemukan sosok Suzuna. Dalam hatinya, Sena merasa takut. Takut kehilangan gadis itu. Gadis ceria yang selalu menyemangatinya sejak mereka kenal beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Tuhan, jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Suzuna."

Pukul setengah sembilan, akhirnya do'a Sena terkabul. Pandangannya kini hanya tertuju pada satu objek. Tak akan pernah Ia lepaskan pandangan itu meski apapun yang terjadi. Suzuna juga sedang mencarinya!

"Suzuna!"

Sena segera berlari dan meraih tangan Suzuna dengan cepat. Nafasnya terengah-engah lelah. Namun senyum Sena tetap membingkai wajahnya.

"Syukurlah, Suzuna, kau baik-baik saja! Terima kasih, Tuhan!"

"Tuhan?"

Suzuna mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tampak tidak suka dengan perkataan Sena barusan. Namun karena terhanyut perasaan lega, Sena tak mendengar komentar Suzuna. Ia segera menarik Suzuna dan keluar dari kerumunan pengunjung.

"Kita ke tempat pohon sakura itu lagi saja, ya?"

Suzuna hanya mengangguk pelan. Meski ditahan sekuat tenaga, Ia tak dapat membendung perasaan bahagianya mendapati Sena mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Hingga senyum akhirnya tersungging juga di bibir mungil Suzuna.

Sampai di tempat yang dituju, Sena bersandar di pohon sakura, diikuti Suzuna. Kepalanya ditengadahkan, menatap langit yang luas dan cerah di musim panas.

"Sebentar lagi...," Sena mengalihkan pandangannya pada pergelangan tangannya. Bibirnya bergumam pelan. "... tiga.. dua.. satu..."

**BUUMMM! BUMM! BLAARR! DOORR! DOORR!**

Langit hitam di malam hari berubah terang karena kembang api yang ditembakkan ke udara secara bertubi-tubi. Suzuna ikut menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap kagum kembang api raksasa yang meledak dengan berbagai warna di angkasa.

"Indahnyaa..."

"Suzuna..."

"Ya?"

"Kau lebih indah dibanding apapun..."

_**Autumn**_

"Ada apa, Sena? Kenapa malam-malam kamu memintaku datang ke tempat ini?"

Suzuna menatap bola mata karamel Sena dalam, meminta jawaban. Sena tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dan dengan sangat perlahan, Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Suzuna.

"Suzuna..."

Suzuna terbelalak. Kaget atas perlakuan tiba-tiba Sena. Selalu begini. Datang dan meminta kenalan. Mengajaknya pergi ke festival musim panas. Dan kini memeluknya. Semua Sena lakukan selalu dengan tiba-tiba.

"Se-Sena?"

"Maaf, sepertinya aku tak dapat membendung perasaan ini lebih lama..."

Sena melepas pelukannya. Matanya menatap mata Suzuna dalam. Seolah hanya dengan tatapan itu, semua yang ingin Sena ungkapkan telah sampai pada Suzuna.

"... Suzuna... _Aishiteru, yo_..."

"... _Zutto_..."

Sena tersenyum bahagia mendengar balasan dari Suzuna. Ia kemudian kembali memeluk sang bidadari yang telah Ia miliki kini. Ditatapnya wajah dengan guratan sempurna milik Suzuna. Kemudian bola mata karamel itu memancarkan cahaya kejujuran. Tatapannya melembut. Sena mempertemukan dirinya dengan Suzuna. Mencap gadis itu sebagai miliknya.

**End of Flash Back**

**S****uzuna's POV**

Sena, saat musim semi tahun lalu, itulah saat kau bertemu dengan sosok '_evil_' yang ada dalam diriku.

Ya. Aku baru saja menodai tanganku. Dan ketika aku melihat pohon sakura yang mekar, aku merasa seperti melihat nyawa manusia dengan mudahnya gugur di tanganku. Makanya aku menikmati suasana itu sampai kau datang mengusikku. Dan seorang iblis tidak suka dengan Tuhan.

Santa -atau lebih pantas disebut You-Nii (Elf Bro)- memberiku hadiah natalnya kemarin. Sebuah _Revolver_ dengan dua buah peluru sungguhan. Serta foto target selanjutnya yang harus aku lenyapkan. Dan aku mengenali wajah itu! Sangat mengenalinya!

Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menembak manusia. Namun inilah pertama kalinya aku menembak dengan airmata mengalir deras di pipiku. Aku menggigit bibirku cukup keras. Ini semua salahku. Maka dari itu kumohon, jangan menatapku dengan tatapan _gentle _itu. Aku takut aku akan goyah!

Musim semi pertama kalinya kita bertemu.

Musim panas kita mengukir kenangan indah bersama.

Musim gugur kita menjadi satu.

Musim dingin, aku akhiri semua.

Dengan cepat aku mengokang _Revolver_ di tanganku. Aku merasa jari telunjukku bergetar untuk sesaat. Dengan airmata dan gemetar, aku mengatakan, "Maaf..." sebelum mengakhiri semuanya.

Dan kau membalas...

**DOOR!**

Kembang api manusia telah terlihat jelas di depan mataku. Tubuhnya ambruk seketika. Darah merah mengalir deras, merembes dan bersatu dengan putihnya salju. Sebelum aku mendengar balasannya, aku telah menembakkan timah panas ini ke jantungnya. Namun senyumnya tak pernah luntur sampai kapanpun.

_N__ee_, Sena. Syal merah ini cocok untukku, bukan? Aku juga harus menemanimu memakai baju merah sepertimu! Sekarang juga!

Maaf... Maafkan aku, Sena.

Jika kita bisa mengulang cerita kita, aku ingin kembali melihat kembang api di musim panas denganmu. Jangan khawatir, kita akan bertemu lagi secepatnya. Janji setelah itu kau harus bersamaku selamanya? Seperti yang telah kita katakan bersama-sama...

Kugunakan peluru terakhir untuk bertemu denganmu dan memenuhi janjimu padaku, Sena.

_M__y last word_... _Gomen_...

**DOOR!**

**END**

**Hohohoho. Fic gaje. Huhu.**

**OK. Untuk pertama kali aku partisipasi dalam pair straight. oK gaje. Mohon beri saya angpao berupa review. :D**

**K****lik di sini! Dan dapatkan hadiah cantik berupa bencong cantik. -plak-**

V


End file.
